


Thorki: The Musical Fic

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Musicals, Sexual Humor, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor were sent on a blind date via a company called Asgardian match maker but is it a match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a multi-chapter fic before and I don't know that I will continue this if I do it won't have allot of chapters. But if I don't then I'll turn it into a one shot. Consider this a test chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcome enjoy. I will be posting the song list at the bottom of the page each chapter. This one only had one song it in and that's First Impressions from the musical blind date, I altered the lyrics to fit the story. Here is the orginal version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nshF4wzRqAA the tags are for what is to come if there will be more.

Fandral ran Asgardian match maker, it was a dating company and he was always trying to get Thor a date. Thor always told him to keep him out of it, as he had no interest in playing the match making game; that is till he showed him Loki Laufeyson.

Thor didn't know what made him say yes to meeting this guy, for all he knew he could be another failed date.

He's had so many of those he could write a book on it, naming it "What Not To Do: Your guide to being a better dater".

Now here he was waiting for his date to arrive. Loki saw him sitting in the coffee-shop where they were said to meet and smiled as he introduced himself.

"So was Fandral right about me?" Loki asked. "Right about you?" Thor asked. "Yes, how do you find me?" Loki asked smiling. Thor looked at him long and hard as his thoughts started kicking in.  

_He seems artsy_   
_So hip and cool_   
_He better not be like those boys_   
_That ogled me all through school_   
_He's very sexy oh so hot_

_He's allot like all the things the other guys were not_   
_But that's just a first impression_   
_I don't think I'm totally wrong_   
_It's only a first impression_

_And maybe he's weird al fan_   
_Who likes to sing "Like A Surgeon"_   
_Always went past all the bases_   
_Never suppressing every single urge_   
_Till he marches down the aisle looking extra hot_   
_He could want a giant family_   
_Be an opera devotee_   
_Hell, even have a ph.d._   
_Yes, that's who he could be_

"Well?" Loki asked. "Sorry, yes I find you very attractive and how do you find me?" Thor asked. Loki could hear the voice in the back of his mind singing to him.

_He's so adoring_   
_And overdressed_   
_He's got the kind of vibe that says "Sex god here,_   
_be impressed!"_   
_Probably turns guys to puddles_   
_Long jogs in the park_   
_Hope he likes sex and is naughty in the dark_

_But that's just the first impression_   
_I hope I'm not totally wrong_   
_It's only a first impression_

_And I hope  he's a nasty, uninhibited_   
_Ferocious tiger in the sack_   
_Who owns a harley, clearly hits the gym, and makes_   
_His money on the running track_   
_Teaching wealthy kids in private schools who treat him like a god_   
_He could kick some ass just like bruce lee_   
_Why are his muscles bigger than me?_   
_And I hope after this he'll be kissing me_

_Yes that's who he could_   
_That's just who he could_   
_That's just who he/he could be_

_But that's just a first impression_   
_I hope I'm not be totally wrong_   
_It's only a first impression_   
_And though the impression is strong_   
_It never can hurt to question_   
_Though I doubt this will lead to romance_

_Sometimes the ones who seem great are a nightmare to date_   
_Either way I've been burned_   
_But the one thing I've learned_   
_Is oftentimes first impressions_   
_Are worth a second glance_

"Shall we order?" Thor asked. "Yes, please I'm starving" Loki replied as they called the waitress over. This was going to be a very interesting first date indeed, and if Loki didn't get his blue mind in check a very short one.


	2. Kiss The Boy/ Mr.Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the date continues will there be a second date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post some more chapters, I think this will have about 6 chapters something like that we'll see. Anyways enjoy this. The songs used here are, Kiss The Girl from the little mermaid I have altered the lyrics so here is the original version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnjwlRA2z9k and Mr.Sandman by the Chordettes here is the original version as the lyrics have been alterd. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNuX7bs2qAM Con-crit is alway welcomed. Enjoy!

They ate dinner enjoying the lively conversation, Thor was a bit surprised at this. It was the first time, in a long time that his date actually let him speak. The last guy couldn't stop talking about himself, and at the end of all that he asked Thor why he was so shy. Thor looked at him before taking a deep breath saying, "The dictionary definition of shy is timid, easily frightened away.

Now last I checked it wasn't, don't let your date say one word the whole evening. So here is a word for you, bye" he said and with that left the guy shocked. 

"Something on your mind?" Loki asked. "Oh nothing, sorry, was just thinking how nice this is plus you're actually letting me speak" Thor said taking a sip of his wine.  "Letting you speak?" Loki asked.

"The last guy I dated….sorry you don't want to hear my dating horror stories, tell me something about you" Thor said.

"Don't apologize, it's fine if it makes you feel better, my last date well relationship ended; because he not only didn't let me speak he also cheated on me so I fired him" Loki said.

Thor couldn't help the chuckle, "You fired him?" he asked. "Yes, I told him as a boyfriend he wasn't as qualified as I thought for the job" Loki said smiling he then took Thor's hand.

Thor just now noticed this, "I warn you I might get the impression you…like me" Thor said with a small smile. "Same goes to you" Loki said relishing Thor's eyes. By the time they had dessert, it seemed like they had lost complete track of the time.

"I should get going, though I don't want this to end" Loki said as they walked out of the coffee-shop. "Would you like a ride home?" Thor offered."I can take a cab it's fine" Loki said.

 

 

"It's late and I'd feel much better if I saw you home" Thor said insisting. "Well, if you insist who I am to say no to chivalry" Loki said with a playful smile.

As he and Thor got into his car. It didn't take them long before they arrived in front of Loki's apartment building."Well this is me, thank you for a lovely evening I never thought I'd say this but, I'd like to see you again" Loki said softly.

Thor smiled widely, "Your welcome, I enjoyed myself and I'd like that seeing you again" Thor said. Loki unbuckled himself and just as he was about to leave their hands brushed. Thor gazed into Loki's eyes and he could've sworn he heard something encouraging him.

 _Percussion_  
 _Strings_  
 _Winds_  
 _Words_  
  
_There you see him_  
 _Sitting there across the way_  
 _Suddenly he doesn't have a lot to say_  
 _But there’s something about him_  
 _And you do know why_  
 _Come on you’re dying to try_  
 _You wanna kiss the boy_  
  
_Yes, you want him_  
 _Look at him, you know you do_  
 _It’s possible he wants you, too_  
 _There is one way to ask him_  
 _It don’t take a word_  
 _Not a single word_  
 _Go on and kiss the boy_  
  
_Sing with me now_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _My, oh, my_  
 _Look at the boy not shy_  
 _He's gonna kiss the boy_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Should be glad_  
 _Ain’t_ _no shame, so bad_

 _Don't miss the boy_  
 _Now’s your moment_  
 _Floating in his eyes of green_  
 _Boy, you better do it soon_  
 _No time will be better_  
 _He don’t say a word_  
 _And he won’t say a word_  
 _Until you kiss the boy_  
  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _You're not scared_  
 _You got the mood prepared_  
 _Go on and kiss the boy_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Don’t stop now_  
 _Don’t try to hide it how_  
 _You wanna kiss the boy_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Go along_  
 _Listen to the song_  
 _The song say kiss the boy_  
 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
 _Music play_  
 _Do what the music say_  
 _You wanna kiss the boy_  
  
_You’ve got to kiss the boy_  
 _Why don’t you kiss the boy_  
 _You gotta kiss the boy_  
 _Go on and kiss the boy_

It happened so slowly, in almost slow motion their lips touched in a long deep kiss. "Wow, that…wow" Loki said as their lips parted.

 "Yeah, that was wow…here" Thor said as he quickly wrote down him number handing it to Loki. "Thanks, here's mine" Loki said writting down his number giving it to Thor. "So…we did it we exchanged numbers" Thor said still giddy from the kiss.

"I look forward to hearing from you" Loki said kissing Thor one last time before leaving the car. Thor kissed him back and watched as Loki entered his apartment building and he drove off.  Loki was floating on air as he walked into his apartment singing to himself.

 

_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung_   
_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung_   
_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung_   
_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung_   
_Bung, bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Mr. Sandman, brought me a dream_   
_(Bung, bung, bung, bung)_   
_Made him the cutest that I've ever seen_   
_(Bung, bung, bung, bung)_   
_Gave him two lips like roses and clover_   
_(Bung, bung, bung, bung)_   
_Let's hope that both our lonesome nights are over_

_Sandman, I was so alone_   
_Couldn't find nobody I might call my own_   
_You turned on your magic beam_   
_Mr. Sandman, brought me a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Mr. Sandman, brought me a dream_   
_Made  him the cutest that I've ever seen_   
_Gave him the word that I'm not a rover_   
_Please tell me that our lonely nights are over_

_Sandman, I was so alone_   
_Couldn't find nobody to call my own_   
_You turned your magic beam_   
_Mr. Sandman, brought me a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

_Mr. Sandman you brought me a dream_   
_(Yes)_   
_Gave him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam_   
_Give him a lonely heart like Pagliacci_   
_Thank god no wavy hair like Liberace_

_Mr. Sandman, may I be bold_   
_(Someone to hold)_   
_I hope that with him I will grow old_   
_You turned on your magic beam_   
_Mr. Sandman, make, please, please, please_   
_Mr. Sandman, make this not a dream_

_Bung, bung, bung, bung_

Loki sighed happily as he slept that night, he would look forward to seeing Thor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	3. Can't Fight The Moonlight/Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date number 2 is here and what will follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided this will have 6 chapters and that will be it, each chapter will have about two songs in it give or take. Thank you for the kudos on this, I really appericate it. The songs used here are: Dream A Little Dream By Mamma Cass and Can't Fight The Moonlight By Leanne Rimes. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! I'm adding an original female character here by the way she's Loki's best friend. Her name is Mell. I have altered the lyrics to these songs to fit the story so here are the original versions of both songs. Can't Fight The Moonlight:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRwrbCDNWSw  
> Dream A Little Dream: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4T3tMkjRig

The next day Thor met up with Fandral who couldn't stop asking him about their previous date. "Well come on, how was it?" Fandral asked. "It was lovely, if you must know" Thor said sipping his coffee. "Was he lovely? Did you kiss? Did you exchange numbers? Well?" Fandral asked now jumping up and down in excitement.

"Will you please calm down? Yes he was lovely, yes we exchanged numbers, yes there will be a second date and none of your business if we kissed" Thor said the last part with a smile that clearly said that's for me to know and for you to find out.

"Oh you meanie! I tell you all the time about my dates" Fandral said. "Fandral, I don't kiss and tell unlike you" Thor said now finishing his coffee with a teasing grin.

Meantime, Loki was with his best friend Mell in his apartment. "So….how was the date?"  she asked in a sing song voice. "Wonderful" Loki said thinking this was all that she wanted to know oh how wrong he was.

"That's it? Just wonderful? Come on you have to give me more than that" She asked. "Alright, he was very nice" Loki tried again. "What does he do?" Mell tried again.

"He runs his own business, he makes custom motorcycles" Loki said slightly licking his lips; not noticing that he was thinking about how hot Thor must look cleaning the bikes, fixing the bikes.

"Shall I leave you alone?" Mell teased. "Oh very funny! Okay so he has a sexy job, his dad owns a tattoo parlor he works there too anything else you'd like to know?" Loki said.

 

"Calm down, I just want to know who this guy is that has my best friend all fired up" she said knowing full well she was teasing him again.

Loki threw a pillow at her as she couldn't help laughing. About a couple of days later, Thor called Loki and they set their second date. They found a nice little beach side bistro where they ate dinner, then walked on the beach.

"So, tell me have your friends asked about me yet?" Thor asked him as they strode on the sand. "Well, my best friend Mell did, I think you'd like her, she's very out there, so how long have you known Fandral?" Loki asked.

"We've been friends since college, he always liked to play match maker even back then. It was only afterwards, he thought it would be a brilliant idea to bring people together" Thor explained. "So the motto for the company was that his idea too?" Loki asked.

Thor gave him a playful smile, "That was my idea actually, he wanted some input so I said well why not Asgardian Match Maker: Valhalla is only a phone call away" Thor laughed. Loki closed his eyes, even Thor's laugh was hot. It was rich and full of life. "So you never told me what you do" Thor asked.

"True, I'm a graphic designer for my friend Mell she's an author so I made all her business cards and book covers, I'm mostly freelance" Loki explained now opening his eyes."Sounds wonderful, working for your best friend" Thor said feeling Loki's hand touch his. "It is" Loki said smiling as Thor let his mind drift again in thought.

_Under a lovers' sky_   
_Here I am with you_   
_And now no one's gonna be around_   
_I don't know if I will fall_   
_Well I'll just wait until_   
_Till the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_   
_There's a magical feeling, so right_   
_Will it steal my heart tonight_

_You didn't try to resist_   
_Try to hide from my kiss_   
_And I know_   
_Yes I know that I can't fight your moonlight_   
_Deep in the dark_   
_Will I surrender my heart_   
_And I know_   
_And I know that I can't fight your moonlight_   
_No, I can't fight it_   
_Will it get to my heart_

_I've yet to find love_   
_Where is the gentle breeze_   
_That was supposed to weave it's spell upon my heart_   
_No matter what I think_   
_Will it be too long_   
_Till someone's in my arms_   
_Underneath the starlight, starlight_   
_Will I be lost in the rhythm, so right_   
_Feel it steal my heart tonight?_

_You didn't try to resist_   
_Try to hide from my kiss_   
_And I  know_   
_And I know that I can't fight your moonlight_   
_Deep in the dark_   
_Will I surrender my heart_   
_And I know_   
_And I know that I can't fight your moonlight_   
_No I can't fight it_   
_No matter what I do_   
_My heart is saying let it get to you_

_Won't try then_   
_Will I never win_

_Part of me the starlight, starlight_   
_You're a magical feeling, so right_   
_Will you steal this heart tonight_

_You didn't try to resist_   
_Try to hide from my kiss_   
_And I know_   
_And I know that I can't fight your moonlight_   
_Deep in the dark_   
_Will I surrender my heart_   
_And I know_   
_And I know that I can't fight your moonlight_   
_No, I can't fight it_

_You didn't try to resist_   
_Try to hide from my kiss_   
_And I know_   
_And I know that I can't fight your moonlight_   
_Deep in the dark_   
_Will I surrender my heart_   
_And I know_   
_And I know that I can't fight your moonlight_   
_No, I can't fight it_   
_Will it get to my heart?_

"Are you alright?" Loki asked. "Yes, sorry again I'm a space cadet it drives my family crazy at times" Thor said feeling sheepish. "You have got to stop apologizing, though it is rather hot when you do" Loki said yet with another playful smile on his lips.

Thor felt himself melting inside, Loki was proving to be everything he ever wanted. Though this was only the second date, it felt like it had been more than that.

Later when Thor dropped Loki off at his apartment, after saying their goodbyes and promising a third date Loki watched Thor drive away and sang to himself.

_Stars shining bright above you_   
_Night breezes seem to whisper "I want you"_   
_Birds singing in the sycamore tree_   
_Dream a little dream of me_   
_You said "Night-ie night" and kissed me_   
_Just held me tight and told me you'll miss me_   
_While I'm alone and happy as can be_   
_Dream a little dream of me_   
_Stars fading but I linger on, Thor_   
_Still craving your kiss_   
_I'm longing to linger till dawn, Thor_   
_Just saying this_   
_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_   
_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_   
_But in your dreams whatever they be_   
_Dream a little dream of me_

Loki smiled to himself and danced his way to bed. If this is what falling in love again feels like, which he truly hoped it was then give him excess of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	4. Sometimes/Waiting For A Boy Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date number 3, and things get a little steamy. Who knew that lipsyncing to an 80's song could get you so turned on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 4 2 more left. I might take a break from posting all the chapters from here. I feel burned out or something too many ideas and I don't know this kind of a funk I'm in. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Songs featured here are: Waiting For A Girl Like You by Foreigner I will be altering the lyrics to it so here is the original version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wln6NX0V4AQ and Sometimes By Erasure I won't change the lyrics to it I just had this funny vision of Loki dancing and half singing half lipsyncing it to Thor. Here it is if you want to listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvU6T2t_n-Q Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

They were now on their 3 third date, enjoying themselves, Loki wanted to go dancing at his favorite club. It was 80's night, Thor wasn't a big fan of this era but Loki loved it and so he went along.

"I will make you an 80's music lover yet, you'll see" Loki said as they walked into the club. "We'll see" Thor said with a challenging smile. They were about to sit down, when one of Loki's favorite songs played. "Dance with me!" he exclaimed happily as he offered Thor his hand.

"How can I say no to you when you're like this?" Thor answered smiling. "You don't, now come on" Loki said with a wide grin as they got to the dance floor. Loki began to half sing, half lip-sync the song to Thor.

 _It's not the way you lead me_  
 _By the hand into the bedroom_  
 _It's not the way you throw your clothes_  
 _Upon the bathroom floor_  
 _Been thinking about you_  
 _I just couldn't wait to see_  
 _Fling my arms around you_  
 _As we fall in ecstasy_  
  
  
_Ooh sometimes_  
 _The truth is harder_  
 _Than the pain inside_  
 _Ooh sometimes_  
 _It's the broken heart_  
 _That decides_  
  
_It's not the way you caress me_  
 _Toy with my affection_  
 _It's not my sense of emptiness_  
 _You fill with your desire_  
 _Climb in bed beside me_  
 _We can lock the world outside_  
 _Touch me satisfy me_  
 _Warm your body next to mine_

Loki was dancing quite seductively around Thor and everyone's eyes were on them not that they cared at the looks of sheer aww they're so sweet they were getting. They only had eyes, for each-other.

As the song ended, Thor pulled Loki close to him and what ensued was a passionate display of affection. Steamy kisses were exchanged as they went to sit back down. "See? I knew you'd be an 80's lover yet" Loki said breathless. Thor chuckled and gazing into Loki's eyes he sang softly to him.

_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long_   
_Sometimes I never knew if I could find, I only hoped  it was a matter of_   
_time_   
_Till I  love someone, when I  love someone_   
_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too_   
_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_   
_This heart of mine has been lead a stray before, this time I wanna be sure_   
_I've been waiting for a boy like you to come into my life_   
_I've been waiting for a boy like you, and a love that will survive_   
_I've been waiting for someone like you to make me feel alive_   
_Yeah, waiting for a boy like you to come into my life_   
_You're so good, when we kissed it was understood_   
_It's more than a touch or a word we say_   
_Only in my dreams could it be this way_   
_When you love someone, yeah, really love someone_   
_Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night_   
_There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly_   
_I've been waiting for a boy like you to come into my life_   
_I've been waiting for a boy like you, and a love that will survive_   
_I've been waiting for someone like you to make me feel alive_   
_Yeah, waiting for a boy like you to come into my life_   
_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, I've been waiting_   
_I've been waiting_   
_(I've been waiting for a boy like you, I've been waiting)_   
_Won't you come into my life?_

Loki was speechless, this has never happened to him before. He took a deep breath taking Thor's hand in his, "I think I've been waiting for you too" he said softly as they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	5. Sounds Like A Melody/ I'm Happy Just To Dance With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date number 3 rolls on to date number 4 in the last chapter but before hand a surprise karokee night at the club leads to some feelings revealed. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5 of 6, I hope you guys enjoy it. I am aware that I'm Happy Just To Dance With You isn't an 80's song however the version featured here with altered lyrics is from Barbie And The Rockers. Here are the links to the original versions of the songs. Barbie And The Rockers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hgy0DQj5ggE and here is Sounds Like A Melody By Alphaville: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO3IEDRsP2Q

The night club owner came out a few minutes later, she announced there's going to be karaoke. Loki was allot more excited about this than Thor, though he did manage to convince him of the benefits.

"People singing off key is not a benefit"  Thor said sipping his beer. "Sure it is, it's funny" Loki said smiling. Thor shook his head smiling back as people began to sing.  It was after a very bad slurry rendition of "Pour Some Sugar On Me", that Thor kissed Loki's cheek and surprisingly went on stage. Loki gave him a playful smirk as he chose his song and began singing to him.

_It's a trick of my mind_   
_Two faces bathing in the screen light_   
_You're so soft and warm in my arms_   
_I tune it into the scene_   
_My hands are resting on your shoulders_   
_When we're dancing away for a while_   
_Oh we're moving, we're falling,_   
_We step into the fire_   
_By the hour of the wolf in a midnight dream_   
_There's no reason to hurry_   
_Just start that brand new story_   
_Set it alight, we'll be head over heels in love,_   
_Head over heels..._

_The ringing of your laughter_   
_It sounds like a melody_   
_To once forbidden places_   
_We'll go for a while_

_The ringing of your laughter_   
_It sounds like a melody_   
_To once forbidden places_   
_We'll go for a while_

_It's the definite show_   
_Our shadows resting in the moonlight_   
_It's so clear and bright in your eyes_   
_It's the touch of your sighs_   
_My lips are resting on your shoulder_   
_When we're moving so soft and slow_   
_We need the ecstasy, the jealousy,_   
_The comedy of love_   
_Like the Cary Grants and Kellys once before_   
_Give me more tragedy, more harmony_   
_And fantasy, my dear_   
_And set it alight, just starting that satellite_   
_Set it alight..._

_The ringing of your laughter_   
_It sounds like a melody_   
_To once forbidden places,_   
_We'll go for a while_

_The ringing of your laughter_   
_It sounds like a melody_   
_To once forbidden places,_   
_We'll go for a while_

He was dancing around the stage much to Loki's delight who was biting his bottom lip, his heart melted as the crowd clapped and Thor gave him a come hither look. Loki didn't need to be told twice, he practically ran to the stage taking the mic from Thor then picked his own song. Loki took Thor's hand and began singing to him as they danced together.

 

_Before this dance is through I think I'll love you too_   
_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

_I don't wanna kiss or hold your hand_   
_If it's funny try and understand_   
_There is really nothing else I'd rather do_   
_'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

_I don't need to hug or hold you tight_   
_I just wanna dance with you all night_   
_In this world there's nothing I would rather do_   
_'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

_Just to dance with you_   
_Is everything I need_   
_Before this dance is through_   
_I think I'll love you too_   
_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

_If somebody tries to take my place_   
_Let's pretend we just can't see their face_   
_In this world there's nothing I would rather do_   
_'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

_Just to dance with you_   
_Is everything I need_   
_Before this dance is through I think I'll love you too_   
_I'm so happy when you dance with me_

_If somebody tries to take my place_   
_Let's pretend we just can't see their face_   
_In this world there's nothing I would rather do_   
_I've discovered I'm in love with you_   
_'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you_

As the song came to an end, Thor looked deeply into Loki's eyes as if he was just noticing them for the first time. Loki's heart skipped a beat, as they got off the stage with everyone clapping for them.

"So did you mean that?" Thor asked as they walked to his car. "Which part?" Loki asked a playful tone to his voice. "All of it" Thor said as he got out his car keys. Loki took his hand and pinned him gently to the car.

"I think you know" Loki whispered on Thor's lips as they kissed deeply. Thor wrapped his arms around his waist savoring Loki's soft moans. They broke for air and got in the car.

"Well that was some evening" Thor said as they drove off. "Wonderful evening" Loki said as they got to his apartment, Thor parked his car and turned to Loki.

"I really like you Loki, I know it's only been 3 dates but I really like you" Thor said softly. "I really like you too" Loki said leaning forward they kissed again a long deep kiss.

"Your kisses are so addictive" Thor whispered against Loki's lips as they parted. "I feel the same about yours, you're really a great guy" Loki said gazing into his eyes. "So are you, I just want to see you over and over again" Thor said. "Well you can pick where we go next time, in fact surprise me" Loki said with a soft kiss.

Thor kissed him back tenderly. "I will" he said as Loki got out of the car and walked into his apartment.

Thor drove off smiling from ear to ear, he had never had such a streak of good luck. Loki was great, here was this smart sensitive funny guy where has he been all his life? Thor thought as he got home and locked his car. He fell asleep smiling that night, he was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	6. Finally/ I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it is a match? Loki and Thor go past date number 4 and are now offically dating more feelings are revealed and they go all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are chapter 6, last chapter hope you guys enjoyed this. The songs used here are Finally By CeCe Peniston and I Didn't Know I Was Looking For Love By Everything But The Girl. I will be altering the lyrics to both songs so here are the links to both songs. Everything But The Girl: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsDzsxpWfg8  
> CeCe Penistion Finally: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xk8mm1Qmt-Y  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Date number 4 came along and Thor did promise to surprise Loki. Surprise he did, it was dinner at his house. Loki had never been to his house before, once he found it though he was impressed.

He thought he was going to walk in and see a biker pad. Instead what lay before him, looked like it was taken out of a very high-end men's magazine like GQ. "Your house is amazing" Loki said as he walked in.

 

"Thank you, I can't wait to see yours" Thor said smiling. "Well aren't we eager? We've only been on 4 dates and he already wants to see where I live" Loki said teasingly.

"I can't help myself" Thor responded eyeing what Loki was wearing. It was a black dress shirt with dark green pants and black shoes. They toasted and then ate dinner. Loki was smiling to himself thinking about how lucky he was to have found Thor, now his mind was singing to him.

 _Meeting Mr. Right, the man of my dreams_  
 _The one who shows me true love or at least it seems_  
 _With tanned sexy skin and wavy blonde hair_  
 _It's just the way Thor looks at me that gentle loving stare_  
  
_Finally you've come along_  
 _The way I feel about you, it just can't be wrong_  
 _If you only knew how deep I feel about you_  
 _I just can't describe it, oh no, no_  
  
_Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _My feelings can't describe it_  
 _Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _And I just cannot hide it_  
  
_Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _My feelings can't describe it_  
 _Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _And I just cannot hide it_  
  
_It seems so many times they seemed to be the one_  
 _But all they ever wanted was to have a little fun_  
 _But now you've come along and brightened up my world_  
 _In my heart I feel it, I'm that special kinda boy_  
  
_Finally you've come along_  
 _The way I feel about you, it just can't be wrong_  
 _If you only knew how deep I feel about you_  
 _I just can't describe it, oh no, no_  
  
_Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _My feelings can't describe it_  
 _Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _And I just cannot hide it_  
 _Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _My feelings can't describe it_  
 _Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _And I just cannot hide it_  
  
_Finally, finally, yeah_  
  
_Finally you've come along_  
 _The way I feel about you, it just can't be wrong_  
 _If you only knew how deep I feel about you_  
 _I just can't describe it, oh no, no_  
  
_Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _My feelings can't describe it_  
 _Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _And I just cannot hide it_  
  
_Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face_  
 _My feelings can't describe it_

"Enjoying yourself?" Thor asked as they ate dessert. "Oh yes, sorry now  I was being a space cadet" Loki said with a sheepish grin. "Now I know we're a true match" Thor said relishing Loki's laughter.

It has been about 6 weeks they were now dating as in officially dating, something Thor or Loki never thought would happen.

Thor came to Loki's apartment and was amazed it was exactly how pictured it to be, it was slick and modern like Loki.

"And you thought my place was posh, look at yours" Thor said looking around. "Great minds think alike, besides I never said I wasn't posh" Loki teased as Thor wrapped his arms around him. "What you are is perfect" Thor said making Loki's knees go weak.

"I'm not perfect, but thank you" Loki said grazing his lips against Thor's. "Ever since I met you, I can't stop kissing you" Thor said savoring the touch of their lips against the other.

"Now you know how I feel, I just want to kiss you all the time" Loki whispered. "Loki, I think I…" Thor tried to say but the words got stuck. "You don't have to say anything, let's let our bodies do the talking.

I think we've waited long enough" Loki breathed as Thor carried him to his bed room. He laid Loki on his bed, as one would lay a bride on her wedding night. Thor looked at Loki and now his mind was singing to him.

_I was alone thinking I was just fine_   
_I wasn't looking for anyone to be mine_   
_I thought love was just a fabrication_   
_A train that wouldn't stop at my station_

_Home, alone, that was my consignment_   
_Solitary confinement_   
_So when we met I was skirting around you_   
_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you Loki_

_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you, Loki_   
_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you, Loki, oh no_

_Didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Didn't know I was looking for love_

_'Cause there you stood and I would_   
_Oh I wonder could I say how I felt_   
_And not be misunderstood_

_A thousand stars came into my system_   
_I never knew how much I had missed them_   
_Slap on the map of my heart you landed_   
_I was coy but you made me candid_

_And now the planets circle around you_   
_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you_

_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you, Loki_   
_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you, Loki_

_Didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Didn't know I was looking for love_

_So we built from here with love the foundation_   
_In a world of tears, one consolation_   
_Now you're here, there's a full brass band_   
_Playing in me like a wonderland_

_And if you left I would be two-foot small_   
_And every tear would be a waterfall_   
_Soundless, boundless, I surround you_   
_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you_

_I just didn't know_

_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you_   
_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_(I just didn't know)_   
_Until I found you_

_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_(I just didn't know)_   
_Didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you, Loki_

_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you_   
_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you, Loki_

_Didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you_

_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you_   
_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you_

_Didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you_

_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you_   
_I didn't know I was looking for love_   
_Until I found you_

"I didn't know I was looking for love, until I found you Loki" Thor sang softly to him. "Say it" Loki whispered closing his eyes. "Loki, I'm in love with you, I love you, and you are my perfect match in every way.

I didn't think this would work out at first, but I couldn't stop thinking about you after that first date and now…Loki I love you" Thor breathed on his ear as Loki opened his eyes.

"Thor, I love you too, I think I loved you the first time I saw you, I just didn't know it yet, now I'm sure" Loki said as their lips connected in a passionate kiss. "Make love to me" Loki breathed.

"Yes Loki" Thor moaned softly as they undressed. Steamy kisses were exchanges as they made love all night long. Now they lay asleep in the afterglow, thinking that they will be thanking Fandral for many a year to come.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
